Conventional ultrasound probes include a series of matching layers. The matching layers are configured to adjust acoustic impedance characteristics of a piezoelectric layer, by decreasing acoustic waves within the ultrasound probe to match the patient. The matching layers include one or more conductive layers. For example, the conductive layers are configured as a ground return for the matching layers of the ultrasound probe to an electrical ground.
However, the conventional methods to form the conductive layers are cost prohibitive. For example, a plastic material (e.g., Rexolite, Acrylonitrile Butadiene Styrene) is machined to a specified shape. A metalized surface is formed on a surface of the plastic material. The metalized surface is formed using a vapor deposition process. The vapor deposition process is initiated using a seed layer of gold. Additional gold is applied, using a sputter process, to produce a thickness of the gold to a required level. The rate of growth of the thickness is slow due to the slow deposition rate within the sputter chamber, which further increases costs.